Stalkers
The Initiative's best hunters/guardsmen, Stalkers are powerful male cyborgs created to hunt down and exterminate any defectors of the corrupt weapons manufacturer. Appearance Stalkers are tall machines that vaguely have a humanoid shape, their arms are sleek and small machine guns can be deployed from their forearms. Their hands are long and spindly, with retractable silver blades stored in the fingertips. Their legs are also thin and long, with a small sharp slope piece on each, serving as a "foot". Their bodies are made up of a pelvis piece and a sturdy chest compartment which houses their inner organs such as lungs and heart, both of which are connected by a metallic grey waist piece which can rotate for surprise attacks. Small spikes protrude from a Stalkers back to simulate "wings". The pelvis piece also has small metal spurs that simulate a skirt. Their heads are made up of a large light that can change color depending on different situations such as: Orange for searching (displays a scanning projection that goes red when organic life is detected) Red for alert (or angry) Blue for depressed Yellow if happy (though that's a rare occurrence) Green for suspicious White for thinking And off for......off This eye is connected to a cuboid box that serves as their head. This box is connected to the body by a wiry neck. All Stalkers (save for a couple) are painted in a deep black sheen. And finally, the Initiative's excuse for all Stalkers being male is simply: All their female vic-er subjects have been used to make Huntresses. Simple as that really. Origin Created by Dr Selwin in response to the growing "Packs of Everett" issue and multiple cases of rogue agents, Stalkers were created for one such purpose: Kill those traitors. So, in-spite of the Huntress' failures, Stalkers have been deployed to hunt down and eliminate these wolves and defectors, and have done so with flying colors. Thanks to their enhanced tracking skills and technology, Stalkers have racked up a higher kill count then any other Initiative projects, as only one Stalker is needed to wipe out an entire pack such as the Francine, Luinoin or Adimir packs, all three have been destroyed by one Stalker each in only the span of one week. Because of their success, the Initiative are more concerned about producing Stalkers than their previously successful Huntresses, sparking quite a bitter rivalry with Doctors Selwin and Kyon, as both are determined to prove that their creations are better than the other's. As for the main character's pack (Talbot Pack), their first encounter with a Stalker was a little more violent than with a Huntress, as instead of subtly leading them into an isolated place and picking them of there, a Stalker straight up smashes through the roof of Talbot Hall in search of Laura Schwartzwald, a former cloning experiment that defected from the Initiative a few days prior. Said Stalker put up quite a brutal fight with the werewolf clone, even going as far as ripping her arm off. However, this Stalker (whose former name was apparently Clive or something like that) didn't account for the owners of the Hall (Sir John and Peter Talbot) returning from a shopping trip, and as such had to deal with multiple werewolves at once. Clive was a relatively new Stalker and was inexperienced as such, so when Interia was plunged into his chest and used to rip it open, exposing his vitals, Clive could do little but take one last lunge at Laura before she threw an explosive throwing dagger straight into his heart, which then exploded, leaving poor old Clive nothing more than a smoldering pair of mechanical legs, which still stood upright somehow. After this, the Talbot and some of their fellow wolf packs found themselves facing other Stalkers for quite some time, (especially Glen, boy howdy was he persistent). Of course, not all Stalkers are completely loyal. Take for example: Avalanche, a blue Stalker (with a pretty sweet cape) that was created to manipulate the temperature of water molecules in the air to his will, or in other words: A cryomancer Stalker. Of course this plan seemed decent on paper, but Avalanche was one of the few Stalkers that became self aware, breaking containment and even severely injuring Selwin. Considering the guy could control ice, the Initiative wasn't able to stop his escape, or even find him for that matter, as he removed his tracking device. However, during his breakout, Avalanche managed to secure some strange marbles that the Initiative have uncovered 6 weeks prior. These artifacts contained strange "Husks" that apparently manipulated elements to their will, with the apparent Ice one being weakened due to it being used to create him. Moved by this, Avalanche buried the marbles in a nearby forest to ensure their safety, planning to give them hosts to create an army to destroy the Initiative. But his plan backfired as well, for when he returned a week later, someone had discovered the marbles, dug them up and apparently took them home, much to his annoyance. With his plan ruined, Avalanche retreated to an isolated mountain range where he built a massive fortress using his ice powers. From time to time, Avalanche returns to Everett to see if anything would interest him there, though his powers have become so potent that he brings a heavy blizzard wherever he goes, also much to his annoyance. Abilities X-ray vision Retractable claws and wrist-mounted machine guns Durable armor High agility and strength Wall-Crawling Cloaking ability Weaknesses No sense of smell (though it's not considered a very exploitable one) Fear of water Easily opened chest (exposes organs) Can regain their memories if assisted Terrible against Vampires Rouge Stalkers Avalanche (Experimental Ice elemental) Category:The Initiative Category:Cyborgs